Among electronic devices that have a display there are electronic devices used as multimedia devices on which a variety of programs are installed. Using such an electronic device, a user may select a program that they wish to use quickly from among the variety of programs, and in order to display a selected program in a way that is easy for the user to use, a variety of graphical user interfaces have been made (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 35A and FIG. 35B illustrate a graphical user interface of a conventional electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In FIG. 35A, due to a touch operation on a touch panel overlaid on a display screen, an icon 1710 corresponding to one program among a plurality of programs displayed within a region 120 is dragged to a wide region on the display screen, causing a program corresponding to the icon 1710 to be started up. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 35B, an image 1720 is displayed on the display screen, showing that the application is being executed.